Life As I Know It
by KristinJessica
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen have been best friends since the day they were born. edwards parents get divorced and he is forced to move away with his mother.what happens when 9 years later, Edward is not the same person that bella once cared for or loved?
1. chapter 1

Prologue

I never thought this would ever happen. To be sitting on the floor, and having everything

I ever loved, ever cared for, gone. He was always there for me when we were younger,

And now its like I don't even know him anymore. The tears seemed to never stop. It has

Been five years since he moved away with his mother, but I couldn't seem to get over

Him. Why, why cant I? I was just my friend after all. Or was he?

Chapter one

It was just another Saturday that I spent alone. I was quite used to it by now. I haven't

Spent the weekend with anybody really since Edward and Alice moved away. They were

My best friends and my only ones really. I guess I wasn't really what you would call

'normal' since they left. I just started to shut people out. Afraid to let more people in, for

The possibility that they will end up leaving me too. So I now spend the majority of my

Time looking through old photos of Alice, Edward and i.

_Flashback_

"_Ohh, come on Edward. Just grab the worm like this." I said as pinched the slimy _

_Creature in between my two fingers with just enough force to pick the creature up, _

_Without splitting in half, and let out a small giggle as I watched Edwards face transform _

_In to a mix of mock horror and real disgust._

"_Right Bella, like I would ever touch that thing. Besides, I am way more mature _

_Than you."_

_Edward was two years older than me, I was even and he was nine. Our mothers were _

_Friends since high school, so we have known each other since birth._

"_You are, are you? Right. And that's why you wont pick up a silly wittle worm." I _

_Made my voice sound all babyish for effect. That really pushed him over the edge._

"_Okay, fine Bella. I will prove it to you that I am not a 'wittle baby' as you say it." _

_He tried not to but still made a face as he went to go pick up the worm. "EWWWWW, _

_GROSS. GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" _

_"I guess you pressed a little too hard." I could not help but burst out in laughter as _

_Edward freaked out. He ended up picking up the worm too hard, and the worm broke in _

_Half. One half of the worm landed in the grass, but the other half somehow made its way _

_To land on the bridge of Edwards nose._

_"Gosh Edward, you are even more girly than Alice." I let out another snicker, as I _

_Picked the worm off of his nose and placed it nicely beside its other half._

End of flashback

It has now been nine years since that day, and I have only seen Edward twice since that

Day. Little did we know that that day would be the end of everything that we ever knew?

His mom got engaged, and moved away. And I only ever got to see them when they came

Back to see their dad. And that isn't very often, but tonight is new years, and I will finally

Get to see him again.

"Bella, they are here." My mom called from down stairs.

'okay Bella. This is it. It's just your friend, the one you have known since the

beginning of your existence. It's the same person. You can do this.' I gave my self a

mental pep talk while making my way down the stairs. I was only half way down the

staires when I herd new, unfimerliar voices.

"its good to see you renee. How are you?" my mother didn't have a chance to

answer the question before Alice butt in.

"where is Bella!?"

"now Alice, calm…" charlisle was cut off by one of Alice's famous squeals.

Fallowed by a very loud "BELLA!" just as I came into view. "ohh, Bella, I

missed you so very much. How are you? Gosh, you look really HOT! Wait, do you have

a boy friend?" same old Alice

"I missed you too Alice, I am good, thank you, and no silly."

"okay, well come on silly goose. Rase you upstairs!" I didn't even have time to

respond to that before she was pulling on my arm and already half way up the stairs. How

in the world did she do that. I was still hoping that Edward was still the same as he used

to be.

After a million of questions coming out of alices mouth before I could even think about

the answer, and new question was coming out of her mouth. She finally calmed a bit

down, enough to ask about Edward atleast.

"hey alice, so how is Edward. You pulled me up the stairs so fast that I didn't

even get a chance to see him."

"well see I wanted to talk to you about that…"


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: sorry. I wish I was stephenie, but I'm not 

"Wait, what do you mean Alice." Alice and I have been talking for about an hour

Now, we were both sitting cross-legged on my bed. "Edward, the Edward I know, your

Brother, has a …girlfriend!?" I could not believe what she was telling me. The Edward I

Once knew, was short and a little frumpy. It just didn't make any sense to me. "What is?

Wrong with that poor girl?" I asked in mocking voice.

"Everything." I herd Alice mutter under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Ohh, nothing. Well let me go get him, so you can ask him your self. I f you don't

Believe me."

"Okay" I murmured as Alice walked out my bedroom door to get him. Once she

Was out the door my heart started to flutter. I could not control it. Then it got even more

Out of control when I herd footsteps coming up the stairs. I knew someone was at the

Door, so I looked down, hoping that they could not see my blush. I knew I had to tell

Edward that I did like him, but I could not do that now. After all he has a girlfriend.

"Hi," I looked up to see who had spoken the words that made my blush deepen.

"Hi, Edward." I tried to sound not so eager to see him, but I don't think it worked.

And WOW! He was HOT! He wore a light blue shirt that fit nicely with his slim figure,

And if you looked close enough you could see the line where his pants rested on his hips.

"So Alice said you wanted to talk to me?" he asked in a cool velvety voice that just

Made my heart melt.

"Umm," I needed a minute to catch my breath. It should really be a crime to be

That beautiful. "Yes." I finally managed to blurt out. It was incredibly hard to talk

Normally with out drool coming out of your mouth, or tripping over your own words,

When you were around this guy. How did he do that?

"Well."

"Ummm… hi?" it sounded more like a question the way it came out.

"You already said that." His voice was smooth and soft with a hint of humor, I

Assume because of what I just said.

" I just wanted to see how you are… cuz I mean I have t seen you in a long time,

And I…" I stopped right there. Clearly 'love you' isn't coming out any time soon. "Just

Wanted to know if you wanted to come and go for a walk with me. In the park.

Tomorrow?… with me?" now I know how mike Newton felt when he tried to ask me to

Prom. Its kind of oquard. And the suspense is killing me. Please say yes, please say yes.

"Okay, sure. "

My heart suddenly grew two sizes that day. (I know, I know. Now I sound like the

grinch)

"I have missed you too bells. See ya later. I will get Alice for you."

"Okay, umm… bye."

"Bye" and with that, I watched his but walk away. It was almost like a

hyptmotizing motion that just kept my eyes locked until he vanished down the stairs.

**I know. I am soo sorry about the short chapter, and the long wait. But I was camping for a week, and I was last week, so give me a break. Please, for me, if not for me, for bella and Edward, please…please… REVIEW!… please. ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: sadly I am not Stephanie Meyer. I wish I was though. **

**I would like to take this time to recommend a really good story. It is called different by dolphin231. It is really good. It is on my favorites list if you want to check it out. (I highly recommend it)**

Chapter 3

**Bella**: I just don't get it Jake. Why does he have to be so?

**Bella**: so

**Jakers**: cute?

**Bella**: exactly. Why can't all guys just b like u?

**Jakers**: well bells, it's a talent that not every one can master.

**Bella**: ya Jake, sure.

**Jakers**: hey bells, I don't know if you knew, but he does drugs.

**Bella**: WHAT? No that can't b. y would he do that. It is gross and it kills.

**Jakers**: I know but, ya. I saw him behind the school… and, well…ya

**Bella**: I can't believe this. This is impossible. He knows better than to do stuff like that.

**Jakers**: apparently not.

**Jakers**: sometimes these things just happen. I mean it makes sense with his parents

Getting a divorce and splitting up and all.

**Jakers**: hey bells are u still there?

**Jakers**: bells??? R u crying?

**Jakers**:?????????????????

**Jakers**: ok. That's it. I'm calling you.

Jake did end up calling. And talking me through, making me feel better. And his thesis

Was right. I was crying. How could someone who knew everything about me end, up so

Bad. Besides it is his life right, so why am I so badly affected by his bad choices. And

Why did I care so much? I cared because he was

My life when I had no friends. He was at my house every day before and after school,

Almost every day. And we did possibly everything together. And now I hate him for what

He is doing to me. He is tearing me apart. I could never tell my mother or father about

This. My mother would be heart broken; she practically raised him and Alice while there

Mother was at work. Her and Esme went shopping together, died each others hair together,

And spent almost every Saturday nights together. They were insinc, just like Edward and I

Used to be. But I guess I should not over react. Because he still acted like Edward today,

Kind of. Maybe I should not be so quick to judge. I am sure we can still be friends, if this

Doesn't change him. Ya. We can so still be friends, and I was determined to make this work, and keep my word.

I was completely deep in taught that I did not notice the time. I'm sure that mom

And dad would not be very impressed with me for staying up past midnight, so I tried to

Sneak into bed. If you are as clumsy as me, I am sure that you would have fallen on the

Hard floor two.

I woke up to a huge pain in my side. Wow. I cannot believe that I actually fell

Asleep on the hard wood on my bedroom floor. I was determined to make Edwards and

My friendship last, and make it work. No matter what. So I had a goal. To not trip in front

Of him. Now that would be embarrassing. 'Wow, Bella. Still learning how to walk' okay

So he probably would not be that mean, but still. I was in such deep thought that the shrill

Of my cell ringing made me jump.

"Hello?" ugh, great my voice sounded all groggy, lets just hope that it's not Ed…

"Hi, its Edward."

Ohh great. "Ugh, hi." I was kind of happy that he called but I was still a little bit

Confused on one thing. I just had to be subble about it. "How the heck did you get my

Number?" way to be subble about it. Gosh I just can't take a hint.

"Well sorry. I just got it off of Alice. Sheesh." Well someone got up on the wrong

Side of his cloud today. "I didn't think it would bother you. Sorry." He sounded like he

Was going to hang up, so I just blurted out the first thing that was on my mind.

"Do you do drugs?" wow, another very subble move. Sheesh. I have got to teach

My self a thing or two about what 'being stubble' means.

"What?" okay, now I was surprised. The thing that surprised me was the fact that

**He** was surprised. "What are you talking about?"

Well, this is acward. "Umm… its just that… I herd from…"

"So what? You just listen and believe every rumor that someone tells you. If

Someone told you that I was a vampire, would you believe them?"

Okay, so now the spotlight was on me. And to tell the truth, I do not work well

Under pressure. And I usually just blurt out the most random things. "Well, are you a

Vampire?" see what I mean.

Okay, now it is your turn to tell me. Like it, love it, hate it? Gotta tell me. How you ask? Well you click that little button down there and make a review. They make me excited, keep me inspired, and make me want to write more.  ohh, you can also let me know if you want anything to happen later on in the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys. I just hope you like this chapter. And who else is completely psyched for new moon, besides me of corse.

**Disclaimer: am I Stephanie Meyer, sigh. Nope I only own all of my twilight stuff. : ) **

"What? Are you serious?" it took him a while to regesture the fact that I had

Actually just asked him that. "No, no. I am not a vampire. What kind of a stupid question

Is that?"

"It's a pretty good stupid question if you ask me."

"hahaha, very funny Bella." There was absolutely no sense of humor in his voice.

"Well then… do you?"

"Yes. But why does it matter to you?" oh great now I was mad.

"Well, why don't you tell me the pros and I will tell you the cons, and we'll see

Who's lost is bigger." I was on the verge of crying. How could Edward, my Edward do

Drugs.

"Okay, fine. Food tastes better, things are funnier…" I cut him off

"Ohh yes. Who wouldn't want to make a complete fool of them selves by laughing?

At something that is completely NOT funny?"

There was acid in his voice now when he spoke. "Can't you let me finish?"

"Why should I? So you can hurt me more. No." a few tears slipped out, but I just

Sweped them away with the back of my hand, and went on with my rampage. "Here is

MY list. You loose life long friends, who would have otherwise been there for you. And

Those friends are the ones that would have stuck by you for life. Not some phony ones

Who don't care if you just waste away in a huge lie, that you will now call life?" I was just

About to break down. I quickly pressed the end button on the phone, and watched it crash

On the wall on the other side of the room. I would have to buy Charlie a new phone. But I

Didn't care about that now, all I concentrated on was not falling until I made it up the

Stairs and onto my bed. I don't know why, but writing my feelings down in song, usually

Help me. So that is what I did. I grabbed my notebook, and purple pen from my bedside

Table, and just let my feelings flow on to the page. By the end of an hour, I had written a

Full song. Actually, I was very impressed with myself. I had to call Alice and tell her.

"Any one who wants to sign up for the forks idol, just pick up a sign up sheet in

The main office at the bell." Right after the secretary was done with the announcements,

The after school bell rang, suddenly the class room was empty, and the halls were filled

With loud chattering from the excited students. I was surprised to see Edward still in his

Seat, didn't he usually hang out with friends? Well I didn't care; he has hurt me way too

Many times for me to care anymore. I was pulled out of my daydream, by someone

Pulling on my arm. What were they saying? Ella? Fella? Stella?

"Bella? BELLA!!"

I was knocked out of my daydream by Alice, yelling in my ear.

"Alice, I am standing right here, you don't need to YELL IN MY EAR!"

"Well, Bella. It is not nice to yell like that." Scolded Alice. Goodness she can be

Annoying.

"Okay, Bella. Stop talking to your self in your head. It looks really weird."

How did she do Th…

"Stop it."

"Okay, wow."

"So I was thinking, that we could go to your house and you could show me your

Song. I bet it is great… ohm is it a love song… or a horror, wait… do they even have

Horror songs? Hum I wonder, ohh that would not be very cool if you write a horror

Song… on the other hand, if it was horror, then we could be rich and famous for having

Like the first horror song… ohh and then we…" okay seriously, this is getting really

Annoying, really fast.

"Alice…"

"Yes, Bella."

"Shut up."

"Okay, I can do that, because when someone tells me to shut up, I shut up… and

When…"

"ALICE!!"

"Ohh right sorry."

Hahaha, Alice. Any ways. What do you guys think? Sorry it is such a short chapter, but I wanted to update tonight and my brother's friend is over and they want to look up some cheats for some shooting game. Any ways please review. You will figure out why I put the whole song thing in there, in the next few chapters. …Ohh ya, REVIEW!!! Please.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hey everyone, sorry that it took sooo long to write again. my computer broke down, so i had to wait for my mom to let me use her laptop, school is starting, blagh, blagh, blagh...and if any of you had noticed... edward does NOT go to school with Bella... soo ya. my mistake. sorry. and i also just reciently got a new puppy. awww his name is scrappy... soo cute. anyways, back to the story...

"when you look back on times we had,

i hope you smile

and know that throught the good

and through the bad

i was on your side when nobody could hold us down

we claimed the brightest star

and we, we came so far

and no, they wont forget

whenever you rember times gone by

remember how we held our heads so high

when all this world was there for us

and we believed that we could touch the sky

whenever you remember i'll be there

remember how we reached that dream together

whenever you remember

when you think back on all we've done

i hope you are proud

when you look back and see how far we've come

it was our time to shine and nobody could hold us down

they thaught they'd see us fall

but we, we stood so tall

and no we wont forget

whenever you remember times gone by

remember how we held our heads so high

when all this world was there for us

and we believed that we could touch the sky

whenever you remember i'll be there

remember how we reached that dream together

whenever you remember

yeah

ooh

we claimed the brightest star

and we, we came so far

you know that we, we showed them all

and no they won't forget, yeah

whenever you remember times gone by

remember how we held our heads so high

when all this world was there for us

and we believed that we could touch the sky

whenever you remember i'll be there

remember how we reached that dream together

whenever you remember

whenever you remember

oh, whenever you remember." as i strumed the last note on my guitar, i smiled to myself. i had never really been one to show my deepest personal feelings about a guy i like to his little sister.

"ohh bella!" alice squealed. "that was fanominal. i loved it, and the whole school is going to love it too." but apparently she liked it... and what?

"and what?" this complety shoced me. does she seriously think that i am going to sing my heart out in front of the intire school?

"you know silly. the talent show. hello that song would be perfect, and its not like anyone would know that you are singing about edward, and i doubt that any of them even know who edward is, and it would make me soo happy if you did. please?" if i knew alice, she would be using the puppy dog eyes right about... now! yep...sigh.

"Okay..., fine alice..."

"yay, i knew you would..."

"i will THINK about it. okay?" that has got to be enough.

"fine. so lets continue with our sleepover. because i have to go back to my dads tomorrow morning, and then to my moms tomorrow night." that would be my clue to give her as much gosip as i possibly could in the next half an hour, before my mom comes in and says..

"okay girls, its 11:00 o'clock. go to sleep now. you can still talk in the morning."

"oh okay, dont worry, mrss. bellas mom. we most definatly WILL talk in the morning. goodnight." after that she just simply smiled, and waved at my mom. which suprisingly made my mom, MY MOM, smile sweetly, and leave. without any complaints. she has got to show me how to do that.

the next morning did go as planned, and alice got all of her precious details. but fortunatly, so did I.

_Flashback_

"soo..." thats what i always say when i have to ask a really difficult of potentionally embarrassing question.

"ugh, what now bells?" apparently, she already knew that.

"well, okay this is very difficult, so i am just going to come out and say it... does Edward do drugs?" i paused waiting for the 'well yeah' but surprisingly it didnt come. instead i got a..

"What?!?" okay i wasent suspecting that. "bella are you out of your mind. no, no, no. okay i'll admit, he has had donr some pretty stupid things in the past, but... drugs... no."

"really? are you sure, cause i herd..."

"bella you cant always believe everything you hear. and yes i am sure, because my dad has talked to him about it, and he said no."

_end of flashback_

thinking abck on that, it made no sence. but i mean with alice there i just shut my mouth and nodded, but now that she left... it made no sence. why would someone as perfect as Edward, say that he did do them when he might NOT be doing them...unless he said that he did, just to act all cool. but i know edward better than that. he wouldnt lie about somthing like that to seem i knew, is that i have to get to the bottem of this.

A/N: hey everyone, sorry if there is any spelling mistakes... my new type note pad thing, dosent have spell check. sucky right. lol. well anyways if you havent figured it out yet, the song that bella wrote, is not an origional song. it is called when ever you remember by carrie underwood. anywho, if any of you have eny ideas on what i should write... let me know in a review. and if your idea gets used, your name might, just might be put into my story... somewhere. so ya. pece x2. 3


End file.
